


Open your heart to me

by Beanie21



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanie21/pseuds/Beanie21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn Fabray is excited to start college. The last thing she expects to happen is to find herself sharing a dorm room with a certain Miss Rachel Berry, much less the feelings she starts to develop for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Quinn sighed as she stepped out of the car and unloaded her bags and suitcase. Today was the day she would be moving into her college dorm room. She would have to share a room with a stranger and that thought really worried her, she knew she could end up sharing with absolutely anyone. She liked to keep her room clean and tidy and didn’t like getting woken up during the night, but she knew her roommate could be the complete opposite of her. She bit the bullet and made her way over to where she had to pick up the key to her room and get her ID card printed. 

Once that was all done she carried on with her journey up to the room and eventually found the door she was looking for marked as ‘Room number 6’. She unlocked the door and found that her roommate wasn’t here yet. Relieved she started to unpack and get her side of the room the way she wanted it. She made her bed, put her laptop and books on her desk, hung a pin board on a hook on the wall and stuck pictures of Beth, the Cheerio’s and the Glee Club above the head of her bed. 

She saw there was a dresser on either side of the room so the girls had plenty of room to store all their clothes. She emptied her suitcase and put all her clothes neatly into the drawers and put her vast collection of shoes under the bed. She put her makeup and toiletries in the en suite bathroom and hung a robe on a hook. It was white and had a gold ‘Q’ and stars embroided on the left chest. It had been a Glee Club secret Santa present that she knew straight away was from Rachel Berry. She hated to admit it but she loved that robe and she had loved the look on Rachel’s face when she opened it in Glee Club on the last day of school before the Christmas break. 

Her stomach started to rumble so she decided to go get something to eat at the campus coffee shop. She also had a good look around the campus and tried to find out as much information as she could about all the clubs they had there. She knew she didn’t want to join a Sorority so she skipped that information tent and went to the library to see what it was like. She would more than likely have to borrow a lot of books for her classes and wanted to make sure they had a good selection. 

 

Rachel joyfully got out of her dad’s car and got her belongings from the trunk. She went to check in and get the key for her room; she found out she would be in room number 6. She wasn’t worried about sharing with someone else, if she could make it through the teasing at high school, she could share with another girl through college. She wasn’t even nervous that they wouldn’t get on, she was here to learn and that was it. As long as her roommate didn’t interrupt her bathroom routine and bring boys back to the room she didn’t really care.   
She told her dads that she would make her own way to her room; she didn’t want anyone to think she was stupid or laugh at her. Her dad’s said goodbye and wished her well as she made her way to the room.   
She eventually found it and unlocked the door. She had expected it to be open but concluded her roommate had gone out or wasn’t here yet. It wasn’t until she stepped into the room that she realised it was the former. She dropped her belongings on the floor and looked round the room for a couple of seconds before her jaw dropped to the floor.   
First she saw the robe, and then she saw the pictures at the head of the bed. Walking over she studied them carefully even though she had seen them in the owner’s locker at McKinley High School countless times before. She went over to the robe she had brought for the girl and ran her fingers over the embroided ‘Q’. She sat down on her own bed and couldn’t help but notice the familiar scent that filled the room. It was the perfume of a certain Quinn Fabray.   
“Shit...I’m sharing a room with Quinn Fabray” was all Rachel could think to herself.   
That thought scared her to death but also thrilled her at the same time. 

 

Quinn has walked around campus for a few hours when she decides to head back to her room. She slowly makes her way there and is then turning the key in the lock when she hears ‘Don’t rain on my parade’ being played from behind the door.   
“I haven’t heard that song in a while” She thinks to herself. It was Rachel Berry’s go to song and she sang it a lot over the course of their time in Glee Club. She knows this college also caters to performing arts students so she concludes that maybe that is what her roommate is studying; either that or she just likes the song. 

What she isn’t prepared for is the face that turns round to look at her when she enters the room. 

“Oh my god, Rachel?” Quinn exclaims as her jaw drops to the floor. Rachel was meant to be going to NYADA. So why was she in her dorm room unpacking her belongings? 

“I had that same reaction about an hour ago when I walked in and saw your things” Rachel replied nervously. 

“I thought you were going to NYADA, what are you doing here?” Quinn asked curiously.

“I wanted to stay closer to home” Rachel replied honestly. 

Quinn could understand that reasoning. New York would be very daunting to move to when you have just left school. She expected that Rachel would find her way there one day though, it was like her destiny.   
Quinn stood silently as her thoughts went round and round in her head. She had spent every day with Rachel through high school so knew exactly what she was like and that thought made her anxious. Rachel could be a little high maintenance at times and she wasn’t sure if she could put up with a diva sleeping in such close quarters to her. However at the same time she couldn’t help the feeling of relief and excitement that filled her at the thought of sharing a room with Rachel Berry.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning when Quinn woke up she was surprised that she had slept through the night and not woken up once, as she usually had trouble sleeping at first when she was in new places. She and Rachel had spent the evening getting their space how they both wanted it, talking about their classes and making a few ground rules for the room. They had then both watched Netflix shows separately on their laptops before Quinn had fallen asleep before Rachel. Quinn had trouble believing that they had actually gotten on well last night and that Rachel seemed respectful and surprisingly un-diva like about sharing a room. 

Quinn sleepily opened her eyes and turned her head to look at Rachel’s side of the room, she was surprised to see her fully dressed and sitting at her desk on her laptop. Quinn checked the time on her phone and was amazed to see that it was only eight thirty am. 

“Good morning Rachel. You are up and dressed early” Quinn said sleepily. 

“Morning Quinn, I thought I would use the bathroom early as I have a specific routine that takes quite a while and I didn’t want to make you late” Rachel replied with a smile.

“Thank you Rachel. Did you sleep well?” Quinn softly asked. 

“Surprisingly the best I’ve slept in a long time” The brunette responded with a smile. 

Quinn lazily got out of bed and used the bathroom. She came back into the bedroom and was wearing the robe her roommate had given her, she saw Rachel smile as she noticed Quinn’s robe and it made her blush slightly. She chose an outfit and went back into the bathroom to get changed as she was a little self conscious of her body and she also didn’t want to make Rachel feel uncomfortable by getting changed in front of her. Once she was dressed she done her hair and makeup and organised all she would need for the day and packed it into her bag. 

Both girls had classes all day but agreed to meet up for dinner that evening as they didn’t know anyone else yet. They were sure they would make new friends soon enough but for the first day they didn’t mind spending the evening together and thought it would be nice to eat with a familiar face. 

 

The day went pretty quickly and Quinn actually enjoyed all her classes. The professors seemed nice and most of her classmates seemed to be ok. She had spoken to a few of them but it wasn’t anything more than pleasantries yet. She did hear that there was going to be a big party that weekend and wondered if she should go or not, she doubted Rachel would want to go and she didn’t really want to go her own. 

She made the journey to a nearby diner that she had agreed to meet Rachel at for dinner and once there was shown to a table for two and waited for her to arrive. 

 

Rachel’s day had gone well, she was very happy with her classes and she had particularly enjoyed dance. Although the teacher was quite strict, she had been paired up with a guy called Brody and they both matched each other in dance abilities. He had told her about a party this weekend and she wondered whether or not to go. She wasn’t huge on drinking and parties but thought it might be a fun way to get to know more people and have a good time. She would maybe ask Quinn to go with her so she had a wing woman if needed. 

Quinn had agreed to meet her at a diner so she made her way there. She was really hungry after her busy day and was looking forward to eating, but was also looking forward to seeing her friend and asking her about her day. She still felt surprised at how well they had got on last night and how easy their conversations had flowed. They were friends at school but weren’t extremely close and had never really spent a lot of one on one time together as there had always been other people there so this was new for the both of them.

Rachel arrived at the restaurant and was surprised to see that Quinn was already there. She made her way to the table and sat opposite the blonde. 

“Hey! How was your day Q?” she said with a smile. 

“Really good thank you, how was yours?” Quinn answered returning the smile. 

“Mine was good too thanks, dance was great. I’ve been paired up with this guy Brody who is just amazing” Rachel said as her cheeks blushed. “He told me about this party at the weekend, should we go?”

“Sure, why not!” Quinn replied. 

The girls enjoyed their dinner and once they had finished they made their way back to their dorm room. Quinn said she had some work to do and Rachel said she was going listen to music on her phone in bed; she had to find two songs for her classes, one she could choreograph a dance to and one to sing. 

She used the bathroom and changed into her pyjamas before settling in bed and put her earphones in and started to search YouTube as Quinn sat her desk working away on her laptop. 

Rachel couldn’t help but look over at Quinn a smile a few times; she still couldn’t believe that of all the people at their college she could have been paired with, she had been roomed with Quinn. She also couldn’t believe that Quinn actually wore the robe she brought her for Christmas; she thought it would’ve been stuffed in a bag at the bottom of her wardrobe or something, never to see the light of day again. She enjoyed spending time with her and getting to know her in this way, it was certainly different to the time they had spent together at school, but so far it had been really nice. 

She closed her eyes and let herself get into the music that was filling her ears.

 

Quinn finished the work she needed to do and closed her laptop. She looked over at Rachel and saw her lying with her eyes closed and her earphones in; she was moving her legs and tapping her hands on her stomach to what Quinn guessed was the rhythm of the song she was listening to. Quinn couldn’t help but let out a small laugh, Rachel looked hilarious and she was obviously very deep into whatever song it was. 

Quinn went to use the bathroom and put on her pyjamas before making her way into bed. Rachel was still in her zone listening to music and Quinn looked over at her and smiled. The assumptions she had made about Rachel when they were at school were slowly starting to fade. Yes she was very passionate about her talents and rightly so Quinn thought, yes she could be a diva if someone else had the lead or the spotlight and she spent way too long in the bathroom doing her beauty routine, but deep down she was just like everyone else. Quinn was enjoying getting to know this version of Rachel and she was glad of the amazing coincidence that led them to being roommates. She would also be lying if she didn’t think it was nice that Rachel’s face was the first she saw each day, she thought her friend was absolutely stunning. 

 

The week went by quickly and both girls were really enjoying college. It was much more enjoyable than school and they were getting on well in their classes. The evening of the party arrived and they were excitedly getting ready, although Quinn was a little nervous. She was unsure why, she had been to parties before after all, but college was different.   
She decided to wear a red and white striped dress and lightly curled her hair. She applied her makeup and perfume and chose a pair of shoes that would match her outfit perfectly. Rachel was still getting ready in the bathroom so she sat on her bed for a while and waited until she was ready so they could both leave. 

After around ten minutes of waiting, Rachel finally appeared from the bathroom. She was wearing a sleeveless navy skater dress and her makeup and hair looked amazing. Quinn looked at her for a few moments and felt butterflies in her stomach but she didn’t really understand why, she just assumed it was nerves about going to the party. 

The girls were finally ready to leave and made their way to the party, luckily it wasn’t far and the weather was nice this evening. They soon arrived and were surprised to see so many people there, they made their way over to a table that was covered in drinks and chose one each. Quinn wasn’t surprised that Rachel chose a wine cooler; it was her favourite drink after all, although she thought that one day she would have to get Rachel to try something a little stronger. Quinn decided on a vodka and coke and both girls quickly drank their first drinks and moved on to another. 

Music was blaring and Rachel decided she wanted to dance, she tried to convince Quinn to join her but Quinn felt she definitely wasn’t drunk enough to dance yet. She was a great dancer when it was choreographed but she wasn’t a fan of spontaneous dancing at parties so she found a seat and watched as Rachel made her way to where a group of people where dancing.

Quinn finished her second drink and poured herself a third, she would have the weekend to get over any hangover so she thought she would just try to enjoy herself. She had just finished pouring the drink when she felt someone put her hand around her waist. She turned round to see that it was a guy she had never met before; he was a little taller than her with dark hair and blue eyes. He was relatively handsome if that was your type of guy. 

“Hey babe, you’re looking hot tonight. Want to dance?” the guy asked Quinn and moved even closer to her. 

Quinn felt her stomach drop; she wasn’t comfortable with someone she had just met being in her personal space like that. She removed his arm from around her waist and stepped backwards before saying “No, I definitely don’t want to dance” in her most stern voice and her eyebrows furrowed. 

The guy soon left and Quinn sat back down where she had been sitting minutes before and watched Rachel dance, she felt a smile spread across her face as she watched Rachel dance. She looked so happy and Quinn also thought how flattering her dress was and how beautiful she looked tonight. 

A few minutes later Rachel exclaimed “Brody” in a pitch that was higher than her ears could handle. Quinn saw that Rachel was hugging the guy who had earlier had his arms around her own waist and asked her to dance. She rolled her eyes and made sure to keep an eye on Rachel, she didn’t want her friend to be taken advantage of. Rachel danced with Brody for a while, her arms were wrapped around his neck and their bodies were touching and moving to the rhythm of the music.   
Quinn couldn’t help feeling off about it, she was sure it was annoyance she was feeling because Brody had been the one Rachel had gushed about after dance class and then he had been so forward to her before he saw Rachel this evening. Although part of her felt like the feeling she had was jealousy because of Brody being so close to Rachel, but she couldn’t understand why she felt like that, Rachel was just her friend and she could dance with whoever she wanted to. However she couldn’t help thinking about how she wished she was confident or drunk enough to dance and that Rachel’s arms were around her neck instead of Brody’s. She got butterflies in her stomach again at the thought of staring into Rachel’s brown eyes and their bodies touching, but she concluded it was the drink taking effect on her and that it couldn’t possibly be anything else.  
But maybe there was a possibility that it could.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Quinn felt as she woke up was the pounding in her head, the second thing she felt was that someone’s arm was around her waist holding her tightly. She could tell it was a girl from the body pressed against her, but she didn’t yet know who it was. She slowly opened her eyes that were sensitive to the light and realised that thankfully she was in her own room and was in her own bed. It wasn’t until she slowly turned her head and saw who it was that the memories of the previous night came back to her.

 

“Come on Rachel, we should get back to our room” Quinn said as Rachel was helping herself to another drink but stumbling as she done so. She had taken a break from dancing with Brody but unbeknown to them both he had found a new girl to dance with instead. 

“Just a little while longer” Rachel pleaded. 

“One more drink then we are going Berry” Quinn replied as she rolled her eyes and laughed at her drunk friend.   
Rachel smiled at her remark and pulled Quinn in for a hug, before going back into the crowd to try and find Brody. Quinn had definitely drunk enough that she could confidently dance now but she didn’t really feel like it so she stayed back and sat where she had been most of the evening. Not even two minutes later she saw Rachel coming out of the crowd with tears rolling down her cheek. 

“He was dancing with some other girl and she was trying to kiss him” Rachel cried in disappointment. 

Quinn wasn’t surprised to hear this information about Brody, but she didn’t like seeing Rachel upset so she brought her into a hug and said that they should head back to their room. Rachel agreed and a short while later they were back in the comfort of familiar surroundings. They both used the bathroom separately and got into their pyjamas. 

“Why am I so stupid?” Rachel cried as she flopped herself down on her bed. 

“Rachel, you aren’t stupid. Why would you say that?” Quinn replied softly. 

“Because I try so hard to be like everyone else and I always end up being hurt” Rachel replied through her tears.

“How do you try to be like everyone else?” Quinn asked curiously. 

“I don’t even like drinking that much but I do it anyway because it’s the normal thing to do in college, and I never dance like that especially with someone I hardly know, but I was just copying everyone else even though it made me feel really uncomfortable” The brunette replied crying even harder. 

“Rachel Barbra Berry you should only ever be yourself. You don’t need to do what other people are doing if it makes you feel uncomfortable” Quinn softly soothed. 

“Can I have a hug?” Rachel asked so sweetly that Quinn couldn’t say no to her. 

“Of course” Quinn replied and lifted her blanket up and held out her arm in invitation for Rachel to lie beside her. 

The girls hugged for a few minutes before Rachel turned to lie so she was facing the ceiling and sighed before speaking again “I just wanted Brody to like me; I just wanted to impress him” 

“Rach I promise you that people will like you more if you are yourself, you don’t need to be someone you aren’t to impress others” Quinn said as she brushed Rachel’s fringe away from her eyes. 

“I’ve been myself for all these years and I always get used and hurt. Everyone else is so much prettier than me and guys just move onto someone better than me” Rachel sobbed. 

Quinn felt her heart ache slightly. She had felt similar insecurities about herself through high school but she had realised the hard way that the only thing you can be in life is your true self and people have to either like it or lump it. She hated that Rachel put herself down so much and Quinn wished she could see herself in the way that so many other people did. “Rachel you are absolutely beautiful, and anyone would be lucky to have you. You are one of the most talented and kindest people I know” she spoke sincerely. 

“Do you really think I’m beautiful?” Rachel asked as her eyes grew wide. 

“I really do, I have done since the first moment I saw you” Quinn replied with a smile as she felt Rachel hold her hand. The feeling made her have butterflies in her stomach for yet another time that night. 

“I can’t believe that Quinn Fabray thinks I’m beautiful” Rachel grinned. 

“I would have to be blind not to” She replied as she squeezed Rachel’s hand. 

The girls laid in comfortable silence for a few minutes as thoughts went through their heads, which felt a little cloudy because of the alcohol they had consumed that night. Quinn thought Rachel had gone to sleep for a moment until she turned round in the bed and was face to face with her. 

“Quinn, I saw you watching me and Brody dancing earlier and you looked kinda annoyed. Was there any reason why?” Rachel nervously asked.

“I, uh, I just don’t really like Brody. He seemed to be way to full of himself and arrogant and I didn’t like how he was dancing against you like that” Quinn managed to stumble out. She wasn’t going to admit that for some reason, a part of her had wished that they were dancing together like that. She knew Rachel would probably just think she was joking or saying it because she was drunk. 

“There was me thinking you liked me or something” Rachel laughed but had a look of seriousness in her eyes. 

Quinn looked to the ceiling and felt her palms start to sweat and she was sure her heart was beating faster than it should be. She could admit that part of her felt jealous of Brody and that she was starting to have new and strange feelings for Rachel that she had never had before, but the thought of admitting those feelings terrified her. She was straight, she had never been with a girl before and what she felt for Rachel was probably just admiration. Girls can admire other girls and it not mean anything more, but there was a part of Quinn that really wanted to explore these feelings too. She couldn’t deny that her stomach would somersault when she would accidently catch a glimpse of Rachel in her underwear when she was getting changed, or that when Rachel’s brown eyes would look intensely into hers it took her breath away. How when Rachel would sing it truly was the best voice she had ever heard and she could listen to her talk about her passions all day long. That she thought the noises she made in her sleep were so cute and when Rachel would bring her food home after classes and always made sure to have her favourites it made her feel so special because nobody had ever cared enough to do that for her before. The thoughts went round and round in her head for long enough that both girls had fallen asleep completely forgetting that they were in the same bed. 

 

“I’m...oh...erm Quinn?” Rachel gasped from behind the blonde she was tightly cuddled up to “Why am I in your bed?” 

“We must’ve fallen asleep when we were talking last night” Quinn nervously replied. 

“Oh, I’m sorry” Rachel said as she removed her arm from around Quinn’s waist and tried to get out of bed before the pain in her head forced her to lay down again.

“It’s ok, don’t worry. Do you remember much of what happened last night?” Quinn asked wondering if Rachel remembered any of their conversation. 

Rachel took in a deep breath and rubbed her temples with her palm. “I remember being at the party and Brody dancing with some other girl, and I was crying, but that’s it. Did I do anything stupid?” Rachel asked, worried she had done something embarrassing or inappropriate. 

“No you didn’t do anything stupid. You had drunk quite a lot for someone who never normally drinks so I think it took effect on you pretty quickly. You were upset about Brody so we came back here and got ready for bed, and were talking when you asked if you could have a hug” Quinn replied. 

“Oh that’s so embarrassing” Rachel laughed feeling silly at the thought of her asking Quinn for a hug. 

“No it’s not, you were upset. Anyway we just talked for a while and we must’ve both fallen asleep because the next thing I know, I’m waking up with your arm around my waist” Quinn said as her cheeks blushed slightly. 

“I’m sorry Q. I hope I didn’t say anything bad” Rachel nervously responded. 

Quinn knew she could say that Rachel had been so happy to hear Quinn call her beautiful or that she had jokingly said the comment about wondering if she liked the brunette, but she knew it was probably down to the drink and that Rachel would be embarrassed if Quinn mentioned it now. She knew she had said her fair share of embarrassing things when she had been under the influence of alcohol and had been mortified when people had told her the next day. She decided she would just play it cool and not mention anything.

“No you were just talking about Brody and the party” She answered carefully as she slowly got out of bed and made her way over to the mini fridge Rachel had brought with her and grabbed two bottles of water and some painkillers.

Rachel watched as Quinn made her way over to the mini fridge and grabbed two bottles of water and some painkillers. She couldn’t remember much of what had happened as the night before had ended, but she did remember the look on Quinn’s face as she had been watching her dance with Brody. At first she thought it looked like she was annoyed, but then it looked like it was almost a look of desire. Rachel thought that Quinn might’ve been eyeing up Brody but Quinn looked at Rachel the same way that evening whether she was with Brody or not. She had been looking over at Quinn often when she was dancing and wished that she was the one dancing with her, she couldn’t explain why but being with Quinn was starting to make her feel happy in a way she had never felt before. She had gotten butterflies in her stomach when she had walked into the room as she left the bathroom and saw Quinn sitting on bed waiting for her so they could leave for the party. She had always appreciated Quinn’s beauty but there was something about her sitting there that made her thoughts go into overdrive. Rachel had tried so hard to convince Quinn to dance with her and there was a feeling of disappointment when she refused. When she had put her hands around Brody’s neck and looked over at Quinn minutes later there was this undeniable wish that their roles were reversed, she wanted Quinn to be the one standing with her. She had assumed that these feelings she had last night were just because she had drunk and that she just felt happy to have Quinn as a friend. After all the years of high school they had spent together and the arguments and drama along the way, it was an amazing feeling to be able to call Quinn her friend. 

But the more she thought about it the more she couldn’t help but think about Quinn in a way she had never felt before. She loved that Quinn was respectful of her beauty routine and that she would tidy up after Rachel if she forgot as she was in a rush. The way Quinn’s face would light up when she brought her food back and how each time she fell asleep with her laptop on her bed Quinn would take the laptop and put it on the desk every time made her heart melt a little. She loved listening to her talk about her classes and how she was so determined to do well and succeed. They way Quinn would always stick her tongue out when she was doing her mascara and sing when she was in the shower always made her smile so wide.   
She certainly couldn’t deny how waking up with Quinn in her arms had felt so comforting and that when she noticed her hand was around Quinn’s waist it had sent a feeling she could only describe as being similar to electricity through her whole body.


	4. Chapter 4

The girls had spent the rest of the weekend nursing their hangovers, eating junk and watching Netflix, they didn’t feel up to much else and not a lot happened on Campus on Sunday’s anyway. They had both been acting a little awkwardly towards each other since waking up in bed together, neither of them had the guts to admit that it had felt nice and that it had affirmed the feelings that they were starting to develop for each other. Quinn assumed Rachel would never think about her in that way and Rachel assumed the same about Quinn, they both internally chalked it up to the alcohol they had consumed and they just tried to act like it didn’t happen but it made the air a little thick with tension. 

 

It was soon Monday and Rachel made it through a long day of classes and was happy to be heading back to the dorm room to relax for the evening, Quinn finished classes later than Rachel on Monday’s so it was her day to pick up food for them both of her way back. Rachel thought she would take the opportunity of the free time to have a long shower, she definitely needed it after her dance class and she wouldn’t have to worry about hogging the bathroom whilst Quinn was there. Rachel finally made it through the door, dropped her bag on her bed and headed straight for the bathroom and undressed before stepping into the shower. She always practised her singing in the shower if she knew she was alone so she spent the next twenty minutes or so singing and washing her hair and body before she decided she had been in there for long enough. She grabbed her towel and dried herself off before going back into her room and blow dried and braided her hair. She played some music on her laptop and started her lengthy moisturising routine, she always started with her face first, and then would make her way down her body. She had just started moisturising her thighs when Quinn opened the door and both girls froze on the spot. 

“Oh I’m so sorry Rachel” Quinn said a few moments later as her face blushed bright red having just seen so much of Rachel’s bare skin, she tried to look anywhere but at Rachel and dropped the bags of food on her desk.

“I didn’t think you would be back yet, I’m sorry” Rachel replied mortified as she only had underwear on and nothing else, she grabbed the t-shirt she wore in bed and put it on as quick as she could before putting on her sleep shorts.

“The professor is sick so my last class got cancelled” Quinn said as she tried not to stare at Rachel, even though she was now covered up she still looked amazing. She sat down on her bed and wished her cheeks would stop burning with embarrassment, she was sure Rachel had noticed how blushed she was. 

“Sorry you had to walk in on that, if I would have known you would be back early I would’ve stayed in the bathroom” Rachel replied. She noticed how flustered Quinn was and felt bad for making her friend feel awkward. She always done her moisturising routine in the bathroom if Quinn was there but if she knew she was going to be alone she would do it in the dorm room as it gave her more space. 

“Don’t worry, how about we eat? The food will be getting cold” Quinn replied trying to change the subject, she just wanted to pretend that she hadn’t seen Rachel almost naked and got so hot and bothered about it. 

“Sounds good to me” Rachel answered.

 

The girls ate in awkward silence whilst trying to think of something to say to each other, they had already been a little awkward towards each other since waking up in bed together and this unfortunate encounter had just made it that much worse. Quinn couldn’t stop thinking about how much she was starting to feel attracted to Rachel but she felt conflicted about those feelings. If she was to ever tell Rachel how she felt it would probably ruin the friendship that they had and she didn’t want that to happen. At high school she had been a little unfair to Rachel at times and there was the whole situation with Finn that had complicated things but no matter what Rachel had always been there for her and had her back, even when Quinn tried to push everyone away, Rachel was one of the few people who never gave up on her. If Quinn was to admit to herself let alone Rachel that she found herself attracted to her it would surely ruin everything. She had also never felt attracted to another woman before and that thought scared her a little. She decided it would be best to just keep how she was feeling to herself and hope that the feelings would eventually go away, it was probably just a little crush and would soon end as quick as it had started. 

 

“Brody tried to act normally with me today but I just danced with him in class and didn’t talk to him about anything else. I’m still really annoyed with him” Rachel finally spoke bringing Quinn out of her daze.

“He isn’t worth your time Rach, you could do so much better than him anyway” Quinn replied honestly.

“I just thought he was different, maybe it was just the drink?” Rachel said curiously.

“I’m sorry to say this but I think he is just a tool, he grabbed me round the waist at the party and said I looked hot and asked if I wanted to dance. He’s just a player” Quinn said slightly irritated that Rachel was trying to justify his actions.

“Seriously? I’m so sorry Quinn. I feel so stupid that I was trying so hard to impress someone who is clearly just a waste of air” Rachel replied. 

“You aren’t stupid, he is an idiot. Just try to forget about him and concentrate on you” Quinn said with a smile. 

“Thank you Q, you are always so nice to me even though I’m sure you think I’m pathetic” Rachel said as she looked down to her lap with a frown. 

“I wish you wouldn’t put yourself down so much, you are so much better than most of the people I know and you are one of the nicest people I have ever met, I genuinely mean that. I wish you could see yourself in the way I do, you are amazing” Quinn replied as she blushed. 

Rachel looked up from her lap and saw Quinn blushing and couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. Seeing Quinn blush was probably one of her favourite things in the world, she knew many people never saw this bashful side of Quinn and it really made her feel so warm inside. She regretted even trying so hard with Brody and she wished that she could explore the feelings she was having towards Quinn but she didn’t want to risk ruining things between them both and she was sure that Quinn would never reciprocate the feelings. But the more time they spent together the more she wished she could just kiss Quinn and wake up with her in her arms again. If this was a crush it was developing very quickly and she found herself thinking about Quinn in new and exciting ways that made her feel liberated. She had always been open minded about her sexuality and there had been a couple of women in the past that she had found herself attracted to, but it had never been as strong as how she was feeling towards Quinn. 

 

The girl’s week of classes went by quickly and it was soon Friday again and there was another party at one of the frat houses. Quinn had been sceptical about going but Rachel managed to convince her to go, they both decided that they wouldn’t drink too much and they would stick together and avoid Brody or any other over flirtatious guys at any costs. They just wanted to have fun and unwind after a busy week. Rachel decided on a black cold shoulder dress whilst Quinn chose a red lace dress. Both girls helped each other perfect their hair and makeup and were soon ready to leave.

They made their way there and over to the table for a drink and sat down on a nearby couch. Quinn knew a few people from her own classes and chatted to them for a while before the music was turned up even louder and they found it difficult to be able to hear each other. 

Rachel had gone to get another drink for herself and Quinn, and as she gave Quinn her drink and sat down on the couch she saw Brody make his way over to them with a smirk on his face. 

“Hey Rachel, fancy a dance?” he slurred as he looked Rachel up and down. 

“No thanks Brody, I’m here with Quinn and we are just about to dance, right Quinn?” Rachel said as she looked at Quinn who was looking back at her with wide eyes. 

“Uh yeah, I guess” Quinn replied with a shrug as Rachel pulled her up by her arm and dragged her over to where a group of people were dancing. 

The pair danced for a while but their bodies never touched, both were too nervous to allow any contact to happen as they were internally dealing with their attractions towards each other that they were still sure was one sided. However a few songs and several drinks later they started to get closer and closer to each other. Rachel had been holding Quinn’s hand and dancing with her before she had put one of her arms round her waist, surprisingly Quinn had put an arm around Rachel and they danced innocently together to a song that was slightly slower. Rachel pulled Quinn closer slightly and looked into Quinn’s hazel eyes and was breathless for a few moments, she always knew Quinn was beautiful but seeing her this close made her realise how truly stunning she was, she looked down to Quinn’s lips for a second before blushing and looking to the floor. 

Quinn pulled her into a hug and rested her chin on Rachel’s shoulder for a minute before separating the hug to looking back into Rachel’s brown eyes and found herself mesmerized. Nobody had ever made her feel so giddy before and she found herself loving the feeling, she truthfully wanted to just be brave and kiss Rachel and finally explore the feelings but she felt way too nervous to do that and was terrified of being rejected. 

The girls danced for a couple more songs before deciding they had had enough and wanted to go back to their dorm room, the frat house was too hot and there was now a lot of people there so it was starting to get a little unbearable. They thought they would both be more comfortable in their own room and much to Quinn’s amazement Rachel had stole a bottle of drink for them to share together. Laughing at Rachel having the guts to do so, the girls made their way back to their room as they tried not to fall over in their high heels. They eventually made their way through the door and Quinn kicked of her shoes before falling back onto her bed with a thud which made Rachel erupt into laughter once again. 

“Could I tempt you with a drink Miss Fabray?” Rachel said between giggles and grabbed some glasses they kept in their room.   
“That would be delightful Miss Berry” Quinn replied as she started to unzip her dress whilst Rachel was pouring the drinks.   
Rachel turned round from the desk where she had been stood pouring the drinks as she saw Quinn pull her dress up over her head leaving her standing in her underwear. She met Quinn’s gaze before blushing and looking at the floor. “Sorry Quinn, I didn’t realise you were getting undressed” she said shyly. 

“Oh oops” Quinn laughed and then blushed and hid her stomach as she felt self conscious about her stretch marks “I’m sorry you had to see all that” 

Rachel shook her head and walked over to Quinn, taking one of her hands in her own and looking into her eyes intensely for the second time that evening “Quinn you are so beautiful, I mean that. You don’t need to hide” Rachel said sincerely.

“I just feel so unconfident with my body, well particularly my stomach. Not many girls our age have stretch marks, not from having a baby anyway” Quinn replied honestly, she didn’t regret having Beth or giving her up for adoption but she knew some people judged her for getting pregnant so young.

“You aren’t most girls Quinn and you shouldn’t compare yourself to others. You grew a beautiful baby in your body and that is so amazing. You made Shelby’s life complete by giving her the gift of a child. I think you are incredible” Rachel replied as she stroked Quinn’s hand she was holding with her thumb. 

Quinn found herself smiling and pulled Rachel into a hug. Rachel always seemed to know what to say and she almost felt herself believing what she had said to her. “Thank you Rachel” she whispered into Rachel’s shoulder. 

Rachel relaxed into the hug for a moment before Quinn pulled back and the next thing she knew Quinn’s lips were on her own.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel was initially shocked at Quinn’s lips against her own before she started to relax and kiss her back, it was like a dream come true and they continued to kiss for a minute or two until Quinn stepped back in shock. 

“I..I’m..I can’t believe I just did that” Quinn stuttered and ran to the bathroom shutting the door behind her. 

“Quinn please let me in” Rachel pleaded as she tried to open the door but realised Quinn had locked it. 

She waited for a minute but there was no answer so she knocked softly on the door. 

“Quinn please just come out of the bathroom and talk to me” Rachel tried again. 

Another couple of minutes passed and Quinn still wouldn’t come out of the bathroom, Rachel sighed and decided to sit on the floor next to the bathroom door and hoped she could get Quinn to come out eventually. 

“You can’t stay in there forever, you’ll have to come out eventually” Rachel said softly.

“I’m just so embarrassed” Quinn finally said quietly from the other side of the door.

“Why? You have nothing to be embarrassed about” Rachel answered truthfully.

She heard Quinn sigh before she spoke again “I just can’t believe I kissed you, I’m an idiot. Who just kisses their friends like that out of nowhere?” 

“Maybe it wasn’t out of nowhere. I’ve...erm...I’ve actually wanted to kiss you for a while now” Rachel admitted and immediately wondered if she should have kept that thought to herself before she heard the bathroom door unlock a few moments later and Quinn opened the door looking at Rachel with a sense of disbelief on her face. 

“You have?” Quinn asked curiously as she walked over to her bed and sat down on it. 

Rachel sat on her own bed so she was sitting opposite Quinn and blushed. She looked down and played with the hem of her dress for a moment before looking back up at Quinn. “I think I have feelings for you” she said nervously. 

“What sort of feelings?” Quinn asked, not wanting to allow herself to believe it could possibly be the same feelings she was having for Rachel. She couldn’t believe it would be mutual, why would Rachel have feelings for her after all?

“As in ‘I like you more than just a friend’ feelings” Rachel replied with a nervous laugh and felt herself blush again.

“You aren’t just saying that because you have been drinking are you?” Quinn said seriously, she knew how Rachel could be after a few drinks and she wanted to be sure that she was being serious. 

Rachel stood up from her bed and sat next to Quinn and took her hand in her own. “I promise you I am not just saying this because I have been drinking. I like you Quinn, drunk or sober, I like you”.

Quinn smiled and it was her turn to blush, she gently squeezed Rachel’s hand and took a deep breath. “I like you too Rachel” She replied honestly and looked down towards her lap “this is just so new to me” she continued. 

“It’s new to me too Q, but it also feels so right doesn’t it?” Rachel responded.

“Yes it does, I never thought I would have feelings for another girl and the longer I tried to ignore them the stronger they became. I wanted to kiss you last week at the party but I didn’t think you felt the same way and I didn’t want to ruin our friendship” Quinn replied as she stroked Rachel’s hand with her thumb.

“I wanted to kiss you too, and I wished it was you dancing with me instead of Brody. I was confused about my feelings but waking up in your arms last week confirmed what I was feeling for you was more than just friendship, even if I was shocked at the time” Rachel said with a smile. 

“I think that was what confirmed it for me too, I’ve never been huge on hugs or holding someone in bed, but with you it felt so perfect. I was just so worried that you didn’t feel the same way and I didn’t want my heart to get broken, I still don’t” Quinn said as she looked into Rachel’s eyes. 

“I’m glad I know now and I swear to you Quinn, if you open your heart to me I will protect it with my life. The last thing I would ever want to do is break your heart” Rachel soothed. 

Quinn’s eyes glossed over with tears as she smiled widely before she placed her hand on the back of Rachel’s neck and brought her closer connecting their lips for the second time that evening. This time both girls were relaxed and they slowly enjoyed the moment knowing that they both felt the same way. The kiss was very gentle and explorative for them both and neither could quite believe it was happening although it soon started to get more passionate when Rachel ran her tongue along Quinn’s lips eagerly. Quinn hesitated for a moment before allowing the kiss to deepen and she opened her mouth slightly to allow Rachel’s tongue entrance, both girls let out a slight moan at the feeling and felt overcome by desire. Quinn was still only in her bra and underwear and as Rachel brought her closer to her own body and ran her fingers along her spine it made Quinn shiver at the contact. They continued kissing for several minutes until Rachel broke the kiss and separated their bodies before slowly taking off her dress, Quinn placed both hands either side of her hips and brought their lips together again. 

Rachel then slowly laid Quinn down on the bed and moved so her body was above Quinn’s and started to kiss along her neck and over her collar bones. Quinn gasped before she carefully sat them both up and took Rachel’s hand. 

“I think we should stop” Quinn said gently.

“I’m sorry, did I move too fast?” Rachel asked carefully, worried she had freaked Quinn out or that she was having second thoughts.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, I just don’t want to go any further tonight. I really want our first time to be when we are both sober. I want it to be how I imagine it and I want it to be perfect” Quinn replied as she placed a soft kiss on Rachel’s cheek. 

“You’ve thought about it?” Rachel asked with a surprised tone of voice.

“Are you telling me you haven’t?” Quinn laughed as she playfully shoved Rachel gently on the shoulder. 

“I might have done, once or twice” Rachel replied as she blushed. 

“We should put some clothes on” Quinn chuckled reluctantly. 

Both girls put on their pyjamas and Rachel got them both a bottle of water before she pulled out her laptop and sat next to Quinn on her bed. They searched for a movie to watch before settling on ‘Bring it on’. Quinn brought Rachel into a hug and they relaxed together enjoying the movie, Quinn couldn’t help but laugh at Rachel singing all the cheer chants in the movie. Once it was finished Rachel started to yawn and Quinn soon couldn’t stop her own yawn escaping. 

“We should go to sleep” Rachel said as she put her laptop on her desk and made her way to the bathroom. 

Rachel used the bathroom first followed by Quinn, Rachel got into her own bed and Quinn came out of the bathroom shortly after. She looked at Rachel and smiled before giving her a kiss on the forehead and getting into her own bed. 

“Oh” Rachel whined looking over at Quinn. 

“Oh did you want to sleep in the same bed?” Quinn asked trying not to smirk at Rachel. 

“I was hoping maybe you would?” Rachel replied truthfully and smiled so sweetly Quinn was sure her heart had melted. 

“No funny business though Berry, I’m serious” Quinn joked as she got into Rachel’s bed and cuddled up to her. 

“I was thinking, would you like to go on a date?” Rachel said as she stroked Quinn’s arm softly. 

“I would love to” Quinn said as her eyes grew almost as wide as her smile.

“Today has definitely ended differently than I imagined it would” Rachel said after a few moments as she looked into Quinn’s eyes. 

“I agree, it’s ended better than I thought it would” Quinn smiled as she looked back into Rachel’s eyes. No matter how many times she looked into Rachel’s eyes she would get butterflies every time, her eyes were the most beautiful she had ever seen. 

“So much better” Rachel replied and softly kissed Quinn on the lips. 

The girls both smiled at each other before they couldn’t fight the tiredness any longer. Rachel turned so she was facing the wall and Quinn held her closely from behind wrapping her arm around Rachel’s waist and holding her hand.

Neither of them could believe the events of the evening and how amazing it felt to finally admit to each other how they felt. After all the years of knowing each other they never imagined that their feelings would ever be anything more than friendship and to be laying in bed in each other’s arms after admitting these feelings felt so surreal but undeniably perfect. 

“I can’t wait for our date” Quinn said softly as she kissed Rachel’s back. 

“Neither can I” Rachel replied and squeezed Quinn’s hand that was in her own. 

“Goodnight Rachel” Quinn said with a smile as she rested her head next to Rachel’s on the pillow.

“Goodnight Quinn” Rachel answered as relaxed into Quinn. 

The thoughts and recollection of what had happened that evening went round in both of their heads and the excitement of going on a date gave them both butterflies. They soon fell asleep in each other’s arms feeling an overwhelming happiness that neither of them had ever dreamed would have come from one another.


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn woke first and slowly opened her eyes, she felt a weight on her chest and soon realised that Rachel’s head was resting there. Her hair was draped over her face and on Quinn’s arm and one of Rachel’s arms was around Quinn’s waist with a leg sprawled across her thighs. Quinn looked down at Rachel and brushed her hair away from her face, she looked so beautiful and peaceful that Quinn couldn’t help but smile. She gently kissed her forehead and listened to her breathing; in that moment it was almost like there was nobody else in the world but her and Rachel. 

Quinn relaxed in the embrace for a while until she felt Rachel starting to stir in her arms. Rachel slowly stretched her body and rubbed her eyes with her hand; she looked up into Quinn’s eyes and smiled. “Good morning” She said softly, her voice husky.

“Good morning you” Quinn replied returning the smile and Rachel squeezed her arm tightly around Quinn’s waist.

“I slept so well last night” Rachel spoke as she slowly moved her leg away from Quinn’s body and turned in bed so she was laying next to her with her head on the pillow.

Quinn looked at her for a few moments and took her hand. “Rachel, can I ask you a question?” Quinn asked nervously as she stroked Rachel’s hand with her thumb. 

“Of course” Rachel replied as she looked curiously into Quinn’s hazel eyes. 

Quinn took a few deep breaths and tried to find the courage to ask the question she was desperate to know the answer to. “You definitely meant what you said last night right?” She said a few moments later and felt Rachel squeeze her hand. 

“I meant everything I said, I promise” Rachel answered as she softly kissed Quinn on the cheek. 

Quinn sighed in relief and felt her cheeks blush slightly, which didn’t go unnoticed by Rachel, she looked her in the eyes again and smiled bashfully. “Good, I just wanted to make sure” She replied.

“You are so cute Q” Rachel said with sincerity.

Quinn let out a small chuckle before she slowly got out of bed and used the bathroom. A few minutes later she entered the room again and got a drink of water for them both and sat on her own bed. 

“So Rachel, when are we going to have our date?” Quinn asked with excitement in her voice. 

“I was thinking we could maybe have it tomorrow if you don’t have any other plans?” Rachel said hopefully.

“Well with tomorrow being Sunday and as we are on campus, I have no plans at all” Quinn replied as she lay against the headboard of her bed. 

“Tomorrow it is then” Rachel said as she sat against her own headboard and felt an overwhelming sensation of excitement and butterflies in her stomach. 

 

The girls spent the rest of Saturday in their dorm room working on assignments for their classes and Rachel wanted to catch up on the various shows she watched on Netflix. They went to get some food in the evening and ate together before heading back to the room and occupying themselves for the remainder of the night. After they both used the bathroom separately to shower and Rachel done her beauty and moisturising routine they got into their pyjamas and into bed. Quinn had been tempted to get into Rachel’s bed again but she decided on getting into her own bed as she didn’t want to make any assumptions. Rachel felt a little disappointed but didn’t say anything out loud for fear of seeming needy or presumptuous, she pulled her blanket over her body and looked over at Quinn and smiled. 

Quinn’s eyes met Rachel’s and she returned the smile. “So where are we going to go on our date?” She asked curiously.

“That Miss Fabray, is a surprise” Rachel replied teasingly.

Quinn let out a small huff pretending to be annoyed and laughed. “How am I meant to know what to wear if I don’t know what we are doing?” 

“Just wear what you feel comfortable in, you always look amazing” Rachel answered causing Quinn to blush. 

“I have to confess that I feel so excited yet very nervous for our date” Quinn said as she looked away from Rachel. 

“I do too, I think it’s because this is completely new territory for us both. Now get some sleep ok? ” Rachel replied softly. 

“That’s true, new but exciting territory. Goodnight Rach” Quinn replied as she got comfy in her bed. 

“Good night Quinn” Rachel responded with a smile. 

 

Both girls slept until after eleven am on Sunday morning with Rachel waking up first, she got straight up and out of bed to use the bathroom and start packing a bag when Quinn woke up shortly after. 

“Hey you, what are you up to?” Quinn asked curiously which startled Rachel slightly. 

“Oh I’m just sorting out a few things for today, my friend from dance class said I could get ready for our date in her dorm room” Rachel replied as she continued packing.

“You can get ready here Rachel, we are already roommates, I’ve seen you get changed plenty of times before” Quinn replied as she felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment at the thought of catching Rachel changing in the past and staring for slightly too long. 

“I want it to be a real date experience, so that means not seeing you beforehand. I want to knock on the door and when you open it that will be the first time I see you in your outfit for the evening” Rachel answered as she looked down at her feet feeling slightly silly. 

Quinn got out of her bed and went over to Rachel wrapping her hands around her waist and pulling her into a hug. “You are too cute Rachel. The only thing missing from your plan is my dad standing in the doorway intimidating you and asking if you have honest intentions with his daughter” Quinn replied with a chuckle. 

“I can’t say I’m not relieved that he won’t be here tonight. For the record I do have honest intentions and hey at least we don’t have to worry about getting each other pregnant” Rachel laughed then immediately realised what she had said might have been hurtful to Quinn and felt herself regret the last comment. “Oh god Q, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that” She spoke again as she stroked Quinn’s arm. 

“Shh, it’s ok. It’s true and it brings me great joy that I won’t have to worry about another unplanned pregnancy if I’m with you” Quinn laughed and stroked Rachel’s arm in return. 

“Another bonus of being with a woman” Rachel said giving Quinn a wink. 

“I’m starting to realise that there are a lot of good things about being with a woman” Quinn answered as she brought Rachel’s hips towards her own and kissed her softly on the lips. 

“Mmm, me too” Rachel said as she smiled against Quinn’s lips before kissing her back. 

They kissed softly for a few moments before Rachel pulled back. “Ok I am going to go now, I will come back at one thirty to pick you up” she said as she begrudgingly stepped back from Quinn’s warm body. 

“I’ll be ready. I can’t wait” Quinn answered and watched as Rachel made her way to the door and left the room. 

Quinn got some food from the fridge and once she had finished eating she slowly started to get ready for the date, having a long shower and putting on her robe before blow drying her hair and using her curling tongs to make loose curls that framed her face beautifully. She then applied make her makeup before trying to decide what she was going to wear, as she was still unsure where their date was she didn’t want to under or over dress for the occasion. She eventually decided on a simple yet flattering grey and white striped dress that would be suitable for either a formal or casual date. She checked the time and saw it was already one pm; Rachel would be back in half an hour so she sprayed some perfume and checked how she looked in the mirror again before sitting on her bed and playing a game on her phone whilst patiently waiting for Rachel. 

 

After what seemed like hours Quinn heard a knock on the door, she grabbed her purse and opened it to see Rachel looking absolutely stunning. She was wearing a black skin tight long sleeved shirt with a pair of black and white patterned shorts with knee high black boots, her hair was curled slightly and her makeup was perfect. Quinn felt her stomach somersault and was breathless for a moment. 

“Good evening, I’m here to pick up Quinn Fabray for a date” Rachel laughed and extended her hand in invitation for Quinn to shake it. 

“You are such a nerd” Quinn laughed and took Rachel’s hand but instead of shaking it she pulled her into a tight hug. “You look amazing by the way” She whispered into Rachel’s ear. 

“Not as amazing as you” Rachel replied and squeezed Quinn tightly. “Are you ready?” she asked a moment later. 

“I am indeed” Quinn answered as she stepped out of the room and locked the door behind her. 

Rachel took Quinn’s hand and they walked hand in hand together out of the campus, after a short journey they were at a nearby lake and Quinn saw the bandstand was decorated with fairy lights and as she got closer she saw there was a small table in the middle covered in food. A girl she recognised from Rachel’s class was there and smiling at them both, Quinn was a little confused at first until Rachel thanked the girl for watching the food for her and she soon left leaving them alone. 

Rachel pulled out a chair and motioned for Quinn to sit down before she went to the other side of the table and took her own seat. She opened the bottle of wine and poured them both a drink as Quinn looked at her open mouthed. 

“Did you do all of this for me?” She asked as she looked into Rachel’s brown eyes. 

“I had a little help, but yes I did it for you” Rachel replied as she smiled widely at Quinn. 

“I...I don’t know what to say. Nobody has ever done anything like this for me before” Quinn said with appreciation.

“You deserve it” Rachel replied and took Quinn’s hand from across the table. 

“I never thought I would ever be going on a date with a woman, let alone Rachel Berry” Quinn spoke as she laced her fingers with Rachel’s. 

“I’m not sure how to take that statement” Rachel replied with a laugh. 

“Oh I am so glad that it’s you. I’m happy your my first” Quinn answered and laughed when she realised her last comment could perhaps be misinterpreted, she noticed Rachel’s eyes were wide and she was trying to stop herself from laughing. 

“I’m glad to be your first” Rachel replied with a slight smirk and tease in her tone. 

“I have to admit something to you Rachel” Quinn said anxiously as she took a bite of the Panini that Rachel had made. 

“Go for it” Rachel replied taking a bite of her own food. 

“I think I was attracted to you for a long time before we even started college” Quinn said as she looked down nervously at her plate and started playing with the edge of the table cloth. 

“How long is a long time?” Rachel asked curiously as she dipped her head in an attempt to look into Quinn’s eyes. 

Quinn looked down for a moment longer before she bit her bottom lip and looked up. “Since Britney week in Glee club, I have always thought you are incredibly beautiful...but...you...erm...I...I started to look at you in a completely different way, and I...I couldn’t stop looking at you...you looked incredible...and I liked seeing more of your body” Quinn stuttered as her face instantly flushed beet red and she shook her head in embarrassment. 

“You like the school girl look huh?” Rachel laughed earning a chuckle from Quinn in return.

“No...I...Oh never mind” Quinn replied and put her hand over her face in embarrassment. 

“I’m joking Q, that week in Glee club I felt so liberated and confident with my body, I’m glad you liked it” Rachel said with a wink. 

“You are so bad Rachel” Quinn laughed.

“You love it” Rachel teased. 

 

The girls finished eating and talked for a while longer before Rachel took Quinn by her hand and led her to the edge of the lake, they sat down for a while looking at the swans swimming happily before it started to get a little chilly. 

“Should we head back?” Rachel asked when she noticed Quinn shivering a little. 

“Sure” Quinn said with a smile as Rachel helped her up. 

They packed the leftover food and plates into a bag and Quinn helped Rachel take down the fairy lights, they folded up the table and chairs and managed to be able to carry everything relatively easily between the two of them. They stopped off at Rachel’s friend’s dorm room and returned the table and chairs she had let Rachel borrow before making their way to their own room. Rachel opened their door and let Quinn enter first before she followed and put the leftover food into the fridge. 

“Do you want any more wine?” She asked Quinn shortly after.

“No I think two glasses is enough for tonight” Quinn replied. 

“Juice it is then” Rachel answered with a smile and got two glasses for them both and poured the juice. 

“Rachel, I had such a great time tonight. Thank you so much” Quinn said as Rachel handed her a drink and sat down on her bed next to her. 

“I did too, I’m so glad we were finally honest with each other. Being your friend was an amazing feeling but dating you is even more amazing” Rachel said as brown eyes met hazel eyes.

“Part of me wishes I would’ve admitted my feelings earlier and spoke up about them, but I was too scared” Quinn said as she looked away from Rachel. 

Rachel took Quinn’s chin gently and moved her face so they were looking into each other’s eyes again. “Things happen how they are supposed to. This is meant to happen now, it might not have been the same if it happened earlier” Rachel said as she kissed Quinn tenderly.

“Just think of all that time we could have been doing that though” Quinn replied before kissing Rachel back. 

“We will just have to make up for lost time then wont we?” Rachel smiled against Quinn’s lips and playfully bit her bottom lip gently. 

“You won’t hear me moaning about that” Quinn said as she moved her hands to the back of Rachel’s neck and pulled her closer as she ran her tongue along Rachel’s lips. 

Rachel let the kiss deepen and they revelled in the feeling for a few minutes before Rachel ran her hands along Quinn’s neck before moving slowly over her chest, down her waist and stopping at the top of the blondes thighs.

She broke the kiss and looked into Quinn’s eyes with a look of passion and desire before whispering “Hmm I have a feeling I might hear you moan tonight though, but perhaps for a different reason”.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say a brief hello and welcome to my Faberry story!  
> I don't have a set schedule for when I post new chapters, it just depends on how busy I am at work. So sometimes you may get two new chapters in a week or other times you may have to wait longer!   
> I hope you will all enjoy the journey!

Rachel gently laid Quinn down on the bed and looked into her eyes for a moment before she kissed Quinn’s lips softly; as Rachel felt Quinn kiss her back she ran her tongue along Quinn’s bottom lip before softly bringing it between her own. The kiss deepened and the girls enjoyed the embrace for several minutes, until Quinn suddenly separated their lips and sat up in the bed. She had tears in her eyes and looked worried, which made Rachel extremely nervous. 

“What’s wrong Q?” Rachel asked softly as she took one of Quinn’s hands in her own. 

“I’m sorry Rachel, I was just thinking about you” Quinn replied as a tear fell down her cheek. 

“Ok, but why do you seem sad?” Rachel asked in confusion. 

“I was just thinking how amazing our date was and about how I was towards you in high school, how I tried so hard to split you and Finn up, how I stopped at nothing to try get what I wanted, even if it hurt other people. How I never stopped Santana when she said awful things to you. I was horrible to you Rachel and I feel so terrible about it. I don’t deserve you, I don’t deserve your love” Quinn replied as she started to cry harder. 

Rachel brought Quinn into a hug and rubbed her back soothingly, Quinn resisted the hug at first but soon relaxed and rested her head on Rachel’s shoulder. A few moments later Rachel sat back and brought her hand to cup Quinn’s cheek wiping the remaining tears away with her thumb.

“Quinn, I promise you that I don’t hold anything that happened in the past against you, I never have. You went through a really tough time in high school and I know the things you did that upset me at the time weren’t personal. I forgave you for them a long time ago, besides there is no lasting damage” Rachel said truthfully. 

“I just feel so guilty, you were always so nice to me and I just threw it in your face. I think now that maybe it was because I knew then that I had feelings for you and I didn’t know how to react to that realisation, although that’s not an excuse at all. It wasn’t your fault and I should never have taken out my own issues on you. I’m really am so sorry” Quinn replied as she looked towards her lap. 

“You don’t need to apologise, like I said I forgave you a long time ago. So much has happened since we were at school, we are both different people now compared to who we were then and I just want to concentrate on the future” Rachel said as she brought Quinn’s face towards hers gently so she could look into her eyes. 

“You are incredible Rachel Berry, I hope you know that” Quinn said with a smile. 

“I know” Rachel teased as she flipped her hair dramatically over her shoulder. 

“I mean it Rachel, you are the most amazing person I have ever met” Quinn said as she kissed Rachel on the cheek. 

“I feel the same way about you Quinn” Rachel replied. 

“Wow, we are so cute it’s almost sickening” Quinn joked in response as Rachel playfully hit her on the shoulder. 

“We really are” Rachel replied as she gave Quinn a chaste kiss on the lips. 

Quinn returned the kiss and it soon progressed deeper, she guided Rachel down in the bed so she was lying down and moved her body so she was above Rachel, her knees either side of Rachel’s legs. Rachel brought her arms up so they were on Quinn’s hips and brought their bodies together. Quinn started to lightly kiss along Rachel’s jaw and down her neck; Rachel moved her head to allow Quinn more access as she ran her fingers through the blonde locks that were draped over her shoulder. Quinn moved her head to look into Rachel’s eyes for a moment before kissing her on the lips again. Rachel ran her hands along the back of Quinn’s thigh just as Quinn lightly bit her bottom lip, causing her to moan against Quinn’s lips.   
Quinn felt particularly confident and not so subtly started to pull the bottom of her dress up before she was stopped by Rachel’s hand around her wrist. 

“Let me” Rachel whispered.

Rachel gracefully removed Quinn’s dress and her eyes grew wide. She had seen Quinn’s body before but seeing it now felt like it was the first time, it meant something different in this moment and she couldn’t help but stare as she took it all in. “You are so beautiful” She said softly as she kissed just above Quinn’s chest. 

Quinn smiled in response before she started to play with the hem of Rachel’s shirt. In quick succession Rachel grabbed the bottom and pulled it over her head and threw it onto the floor. Quinn’s eyes grew dark and her cheeks flushed red as she bit her lip in awe. She laid Rachel down again and ran her hands along her hips and over her stomach “Your body really is incredible” She whispered into Rachel’s ear. 

Rachel pulled her closer once more and both girls revelled in the feeling of their bodies touching. Their lips connected again and they kissed passionately and for several minutes as their hands explored one another. “You feel so good” Rachel sighed between kisses as she ran her hand over Quinn’s shoulder and over her chest. 

Quinn smirked as she kissed Rachel again and rocked her hips against Rachel, gaining the second moan of the evening from the brunette. Rachel’s hand immediately went to Quinn’s hips as she encouraged her to increase the rhythm whilst not breaking the kiss and both girls started to feel themselves get more and more turned on. 

Deciding that this evening was all about Rachel, Quinn slowly ran her hand over Rachel’s chest as she cupped the swell of her breast in her hand and applied just the right amount of pressure to make Rachel gasp in pleasure. Rachel broke the kiss and sat up momentarily to remove her bra, desperate to give Quinn more access, much to Quinn’s surprise. Quinn slowly kissed along Rachel’s collarbones and over her chest, stopping once she reached her nipple; she ran her tongue over it as Rachel’s head fell back against the pillow. “Oh god” Rachel moaned as she held onto Quinn’s hair with one hand and the bed sheet with the other.   
Quinn smiled before she brought her lips back to Rachel’s and kissed her once more, she guided her hand down the length of Rachel’s body before reaching the waistband of the lacy underwear. Her hand stopped there and she broke the kiss so she could look into Rachel’s eyes. 

“Can I?” Quinn asked respectfully. 

“Please” Rachel begged as she rocked her hips slightly. 

Quinn wasted no time in guiding Rachel’s underwear down her amazingly toned and tanned thighs, once they were removed Quinn stroked along Rachel’s leg thigh before stopping at her core. She looked in Rachel’s eyes again to make sure she still consented, Rachel nodded slightly and brought Quinn’s face towards her own and connected their lips as Quinn ran her hand along Rachel’s core. She encouraged Rachel to open her legs slightly and her finger eventually found the spot she was searching for. Rachel started to rock her hips as Quinn started to massage her clit slowly increasing the pace and pressure. 

Quinn broke the kiss so she could look at Rachel just as Rachel moaned “Oh fuck” slightly louder than both girls had expected. 

“I think that’s the first time I’ve ever heard you swear” Quinn teased as Rachel continued to rock her hips against her hand. 

“Babe” Rachel gasped. 

“Yes” Quinn answered, slightly surprised at the pet name. 

“I’m going to...I’m...”Rachel panted and Quinn knew exactly what was happening. 

A few moments later Rachel’s back arched and her eyes rolled back as she rode the wave of ecstasy. Quinn gently brought her down from her high and kissed her on the cheek then softly on the lips. 

“Wow” Rachel finally said as she blushed and looked away slightly. 

“Don’t look away Rachel” Quinn replied as she moved Rachel’s chin so they were looking into each other’s eyes. 

“That was amazing” Rachel said truthfully and she smiled widely at Quinn. 

“That’s the first time I’ve ever done anything like that with a girl” Quinn admitted as she lay next to Rachel in the bed. 

“That’s the first time I’ve done anything like that period” Rachel added.

“You and Finn never did anything?” Quinn asked curiously. 

“No we never had sex, neither did me and Jesse. I just never felt ready” Rachel explained feeling slightly embarrassed. 

“In that case, I am very honoured and happy to have been your first Rachel.” Quinn replied as she held Rachel’s hand in her own and squeezed it gently. 

Rachel kissed Quinn innocently and looked at her for a moment before replying “I can’t think of anyone else I would have wanted my first time to be with” 

“Rachel?” Quinn asked with a serious tone of voice.

“Quinn?” Rachel copied. 

“I know we have only been on one date, and we haven’t been sharing a room for a long time. But we have known each other for so long, and I really, really like you. I was thinking would you maybe want to be my girlfriend?” Quinn asked as she stroked Rachel’s hand with her thumb. 

Rachel gasped in surprise as she squeezed Quinn’s hand and kissed her tenderly before replying “It would be an absolute honour”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...lots of feelings,emotions and a little bit of action ;)  
> In the next chapter our girls have some surprise visitors!


End file.
